


彼岸花开10

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 1





	彼岸花开10

10

监/ 狱

双A 

三人行， b有一👋

“你…你不能收留我吗？”  
肖战冷冷的看着坐在椅子上的少年，“你知道这是哪吗？收留？你该去哪间呆着去哪间。”  
少年激动的站起来， “我被顶包进来的！我要从你这出去，不用2分钟，就会被抓的！”  
肖战不为所动，他不是什么大善人，他的认知里，福丝关着的没好人。  
“抓你干嘛，他们吃饱撑的吗。”  
说完这句话，肖战打量了下少年…少年也直勾勾的看着肖战……  
肖战觉得自己刚才说的话也是够傻的，这个孩子长得不错，抓他还能干嘛…  
“你能在我这呆一时，呆不了一辈子，呆会我送你回去。”  
“不行！”少年激动的站起来，抓着肖战的袖子， “你把我送回去，就是送我去被艹！你不知道吗！？”  
肖战想起和王一博的那次，也恼了，“我特么这边也是自身难保，斗智斗勇，你该回哪，就滚回哪去。”  
少年倔强的看着肖战的脸，突感放开袖子，二话不说就扒下了肖战松垮的囚裤，  
“你干嘛，疯了！”肖战下意识的捂住裸露的下体，想要抬脚给对方几下，可想起对方就是个普通孩子，硬生生的把腿又放了下来…  
少年委屈的眼睛泛红，“反正都要做，不如给个帅哥！”

肖战吓得赶紧提起少年的领子，让对方站起来，一记反手把少年转了个圈，从后面一只手攥住少年的手腕，一只手扼住少年的脖子，“别乱动。”  
少年感觉到耳边湿润的呼吸声，后背与肖战的胸膛只隔了薄薄的一层空气，虽然能感觉到后面的肉棒没有勃起，但想想那么帅的男人，正赤裸着下半身与自己相隔那么近…少年的脸上泛起了一丝红晕…

历史总是惊人的相似，怕什么来什么…门就敢巧不巧的被打开了…  
“肖j…”王一丹被眼前的一幕惊的检字都没叫出来…  
王一博倒是瞳孔放大了一下，就立刻恢复平时应有的气质， “打扰到肖检玩了？”  
“胡说八道什么！”肖战只想制伏少年，别让他乱来，送他回去，直男的思想让他根本意识不到此时，他与少年看起来多么暧昧…  
王一博冷着脸，在后面踢了踢王一丹的脚脖，王一丹收到暗示，吃惊的脸蛋立刻被玩世不恭的笑脸代替， “既然肖检在玩，独乐乐不如众乐乐呀～…”

…………

少年被吓的已经一动不敢动，紧张的气氛让易汗体制的肖战感觉全身粘腻，顺着额头也有汗珠不停低落…  
王一丹用手拨了下肖战软绵绵的肉棒，盯着少年的脸， “过来，做呀…看～我们肖检都硬不起来了…”  
肖战咬着牙，看着前面用枪顶着少年后脑的王一博，“你们有本事放下枪单打，这事和这孩子没关系。”  
王一丹像听到了什么大笑话，捂着肚子低着头笑了笑， “肖检真会开玩笑，跟您说了吧……”王一丹指了指站着的少年， “今天不是你干他，就是我们干你，不然你俩中间肯定得死一个，而且100%死的不会是你。”

王一博赞同的点了下头，用枪戳了戳少年后脑勺，“过去，把我们肖检先舔硬了。”  
少年看着肖战脸，脚却迈不开一步…  
王一博一向没什么好耐心，呼了口气，大力踹了少年后腿一下，扣动扳机，向窗户开了一枪…  
“给我快点！不然下一枪，直接爆掉你的头！”  
少年被刚刚那一脚踹的趴在地上，听到枪声，吓得浑身发抖，唯唯诺诺的抬头看着肖战，爬了过去…

——————

“报告，刚刚是从编号1005房间传出的枪响。”  
狱长点了点头，“没事了。”  
狱长这只老狐狸当然知道1005房的事轮不到他管，视而不见就对了。

此时，肖战看着浑身发抖，向自己爬来的少年，才知道，这个孩子说是被冤枉进来的，是真的。这孩子别说是枪了，就算一把水果刀架在他脖子上，估计也会被吓到…  
王一丹看肖战发呆，从后面搂住了他， “肖检在想什么～别担心别人了，担心下自己吧～”  
王一博上扬了下嘴角， “担心自己，不如想想是你艹他，还是牺牲自己吧。”

肖战握住拳头，死死的瞪着王一博……


End file.
